Massage ONE-SHOT
by PARADA
Summary: Quand Alice appelle pour dire qu'elle n'est pas disponible ce soir, Jasper se retrouve dans le pétrin. Heureusement qu'Edward, son meilleur ami et colocataire est toujours près à l'aider.


**POV JASPER**

Je récupère mon essuie et l'attache autour de mes hanches en sortant de la douche. Je regarde ma réflexion dans le miroir, envisageant de me raser. Je passe mon doigt sur ma joue rugueuse.

"T'as presque fini, putain? J'ai besoin de la salle de bain." La voix d'Edward résonne de l'autre côté de la porte. Je souffle et roule des yeux.

"T'avais qu'à y aller avant moi." Dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Il se tient là, les bras croisé, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

"J'ai juste besoin de mon cursus que j'ai oublié ici." Il se penche pour ramasser le cahier à coté du lavabo.

"Ouais, et bien si tu arrêté d'étudier dans la salle de bain, on aurait pas ce problème." Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine. "C'était ton tour de préparer aujourd'hui Edward. Sérieux, tu fais vraiment chier. En plus t'as même pas ranger." Edward me suit et hausse les épaules.

"J'étais pas à la maison, je viens de rentrer." Dit-il, puis y rajoute en râlant. "Fais gaffe, tu fous de l'eau partout." Je passe une main sur mon torse et secoue ma tête pour envoyer des goutes dans sa direction. Il rigole.

"Tu devrais arrêter de te promener à poil dans l'appartement. Et puis certainement quand Bella est là." Je ris en me servant un bol de céréales.

"Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle craque pour mon corps d'athlète?" Je sors le lait du frigo et m'assied à table.

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Le jour qu'elle se lassera de ce corps parfait..." Il se désigne d'un geste théâtrale de la main. "... n'est pas prêt d'arriver." Je secoue la tête.

"Tu parle comme une gonzesse mon pote." Il ne répond pas, se contentant de me regarder manger.

"Tu comptes sortir ce soir?" S'enquit-il. Je fais signe vers l'évier plein.

"Tu peux déjà commencer la vaisselle, parce qu'elle ne se fera pas toute seule." Il retrousse se manche en râlant. "Et non je ne sors pas. Alice doit passer ce soir parce que je dois réviser quelques techniques."

J'étudie la kinésithérapie, alors parfois Alice se propose à fin que je puisse pratiquer mes massages sur elle. C'est du gagnant-gagnant.

"Alice vient ce soir?" Demande-t-il en grimaçant. Je sais pourquoi il n'aime pas qu'Alice vienne ici. Après nos séances, il se pourrait bien qu'on en profite pour baiser toute la nuit. Et il se pourrait bien aussi qu'on soit assez bruyant.

"Fais pas ta tapette, Edward. Je ne râle presque jamais quand Bella vient ici." Il se retourne et ses sourcils sont tellement haut qu'ils disparaissent presque sous ses cheveux.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule? T'arrête pas de râler quand j'invite une fille ici." Je lève mes yeux aux ciel.

"Bon très bien. Il se peut qu'il arrive que ça ne me plaise pas trop, une fois ou deux, mais je jure que là, tu exagéré." Il secoue la tête en riant. Je me lève et me dirige vers le thermostat.

Le thermostat est le sujet de dispute numéro un dans notre appartement. J'adore le mettre au maximum, afin que l'appart soit aussi chaud que le Sahara et que je puisse me promener en boxer. Mais Edward déteste cette habitude, alors à chaque fois qu'il passe il le descend, pour qu'il fasse froid et que je sois obligé de mettre des habits.

"Ne le mets pas plus haut!" Crie Edward à partir de l'autre pièce.

"Non non..." Évidemment, je le mets encore plus haut que d'habitude, juste pour l'énerver. J'allume la télé et m'assied confortablement. Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant. Un film que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, des documentaires ou des séries de femmes au foyé.

Après à peine une demi-heure, le téléphone se met à sonner. Comme à mon habitude je ne fais aucun effort pour aller le chercher. Edward décroche puis échange quelques phrase avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Il me rejoint dans le salon et se penche par dessus le canapé.

"Bon sang, Jasper. Évite de t'assoir comme ça. Et puis certainement quand tu ne porte qu'un essuie." Dit-il avec dégout. Je ricane, sans me déplacer pour autant. Il souffle, irrité.

"Alice a appelé pour dire qu'elle est malade et que tu dois te débrouiller." Je me redresse.

"Quoi?" Il hausse les épaules.

"Bon très bien, elle a dit qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle te rappellera demain, mais ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que t'as qu'à te débrouiller pour tes cours."

"Non, non, non. Elle peut pas me faire ça. J'ai un test demain, et je ne maîtrise pas du tout." Je me lève, une main dans les cheveux.

"T'as qu'à appeler quelqu'un d'autre?" Propose-t-il.

"Qui va bien vouloir venir à onze heure du soir, en plus ça aurait franchement l'air d'un plan drague." Il hoche lentement la tête.

"C'est pas faut." Je grogne.

"Non, il faut absolument que je m'entraîne aujourd'hui."

"Et bien, t'as qu'à me masser moi." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je le regarde étonné. Je n'y avait même jamais penser, mais pour ce que ça changeait... "Par contre, n'espère même pas que ça va finir de la même façon qu'avec Alice." Ajoute-il un sourire en lèvre.

"T'inquiète. Merci, mec." Je me dirige vers ma chambre. "Je vais juste prendre mon livre de cours." J'annonce. J'enfile rapidement mon bas de pantalon, pour que ça ne devienne pas trop gênant.

Le temps que je revienne, il est déjà couché sur le canapé, son t-shirt poser par terre, à côté de lui. Je m'agenouille à côté du canapé et ouvre mon livre à la juste page.

"Oh... Faudra que t'enlève ton pantalon." Edward me regarde bizarrement pendant un instant. "C'est bon, je suis presque médecin, je ne vais pas te violer, hein." Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Il se lève et enlève rapidement son jean, pendant que je choisis une huile de massage.

Il se rallonge en soupirant. Je pose mes mains sur sa cuisse, près de son genou. Allant de extérieur, vers l'intérieur, remontant jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, puis redescends.

Il gémit à alors que je fais la même chose à son autre jambe.

"Il se pourrait bien que je m'endorme." Marmonne-t-il doucement. Je ricane, mais ne réponds pas, essayant de rester concentré. "T'as encore mit le chauffage à fond, putain Jasper."

"Je vais passer au reins." J'annonce en ajoutant un peu plus d'huile. Je place mes mains sur ses omoplates, descends le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je pose mes pouces sur les fossettes qu'il a dans le bas du dos.

Sa peau est chaude. Encore plus douce que celle d'Alice. Je sens que ce n'est pas le calme plat dans mon pantalon. Je déglutit. Je n'est encore jamais eu ça. Même quand je massais Alice.

Putain, je n'aime même pas les garçons.

Je gigote, un peu mal à l'aise, mais continue mon massage. Je ne peu m'empêcher de trouver son dos vraiment musclé. Il a quelques points de beauté.

J'appuie un peu plus fort sur sa chute de reins. Il gémit de bien-être. Quand j'ouvre la bouche, elle est légèrement pâteuse.

"Tu pourrais tu tourner?" Ma voix tremble un peu.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain..._

Edward se retourne, les yeux fermés. Il pose sa main sur son visage.

Le renflement dans son boxer est impossible à rater, m'excitant encore plus. Je me lèche la lève inférieur et recommence à masser sa cuisse. Plus longuement. Je remonte vers son torse. Commençant sous son nombril, ses abdos, remontant vers ses pectoraux. Il gémit quand je passe mes mains sur ses tétons. Je vois son érection doubler de volume. Il bouge un peu et ma propre queue gonflée se retrouve écrasée contre sa hanche.

Nous gémissons en même temps. Je déglutis. La télé est soudainement très forte, alors que la pub commence.

Je me penche par dessus le corps d'Edward pour récupérer la télécommande qui a glisser entre les coussins, frottant au passage ma verge sur son ventre.

Je me retourne et diminue et en profite pour tourner la page de mon cahier. Quand je me tourne de nouveau vers Edward, son boxer est plus bas sur ses hanches.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué et et remets mes doigts sur le haut de ses cuisses. Faisant des petits tours circulères. Remontant lentement. Il arrête de respire quand mon pouce passe sous le tissu de son boxer et érafle son gland avec le bout de mon ongle. Il pose son autre main son propre torse, son visage toujours caché sous son bras.

Mes deux mains remontent maintenant le long des cuisses, remontant en même temps son boxer, dévoilant sa queue rose.

Ma propre queue s'agite. Je passe mon pouce sur la goute de liquide pré-séminal, sur son gland. Je sais qu'il me voit quand j'apporte mon pouce à ma bouche. Il gémit et attrape mon autre main. Son plus d'artifice, il la glisse dans son boxer bleu. Sa bouche s'entrouvre alors que mes doigts se referme autour de sa verge. Mon cœur accélère, alors que je commence un lent va et vient. Je glisse mon pouce sur son gland.

Il lève les fesses alors que je descend son boxer avec une main. Il grogne lorsque je prends ses boules en coupe, les malaxant délicatement.

Il se masse lentement le torse.

J'accélère le mouvement et il ouvre pour la première fois, me regardant. Il a l'air totalement excité.

Il me regarde me lever pour me placer entre ses jambes et siffle quand je me penche pour lécher ses couilles.

"Putain." Je frotte ma propre érection contre sa jambe.

"Il faut que je..." Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais pose ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je masse doucement la peau autour de son anus, tout en continuant le traitement à son pénis.

Il grogne doucement quand j'introduis un doigt en lui. Je ne bouge pas, mais il est déjà assez dilaté, alors j'ajoute directement deux doigts. Cette fois il halète plus fort.

"Putain." J'attends impatiemment qu'il s'adapte à moi. Je me penche vers lui et mordille son téton. Il passe ses main dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant à mes boucles blondes. Je suçote et tire doucement, tout en commençant à bouger en lui.

Il gémit plus fort, de plaisir cette fois.

Je suis gonflé à bloc. Je sort mes doigts de son corps et attrape l'huile de massage posé sur la table. J'en verse dans la paume de ma main, alors qu'il baisse mon pantalon.

"Putain Jasper." Siffle-t-il en voyant ma queue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Je me masturbe rapidement en le regardant faire de même.

"Je ne peux plus attendre." Dis-je en présentant ma queue à son entrée. Il ne répond pas, mais continue ses gestes sur son membre.

Doucement, je pousse en lui. Une fois enfuie en lui jusqu'à la garde, je m'arrête, haletant.

"Ah..."

Son visage est déformé de douleur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

"C'est bon... Ça va passer." Je masse ses couilles tout en commençant à bouger. Sortant, puis entrant.

Lentement, il se met à gémir, recommençant à astiquer sa verge. Je vais de plus en plus vite.

"T'es tellement serré, putain." Je grogne en fermant les yeux. Ma peau moite claque à chaque fois contre ses fesses. "C'est tellement bon de baiser ton petit cul." Il gémit, puis me repousse.

Je le regarde étonné, puis sourit quand je vois qu'il se retourne et ouvre ses fesses pour m'offrir son petit trou rose.

Je m'introduis en lui en soupirant. C'est tellement bon!

Edward gémit mon nom, me demandant d'y aller plus vite, plus dur.

J'obéis avec plaisir. Mes mains posés sur ses hanches, le faisant bouger contre moi.

"Je vais... Je vais venir." Gémit-il en accélérant les mouvement sur sa queue. J'essaie d'y aller au même rythme.

J'ai dit mal à me retenir. Je m'extirpe de lui et le fait se retourner. Ma main glissante coulisse sur mon pénis alors qu'il fait de même.

C'est en grognant que nous venons, l'un sur l'autre, notre foutre se répandant sur la poitrine et le ventre de l'autre.

Nous nous regardant en haletant, toujours tremblant.

Je passe mon index sur mon torse, recueillant son foutre blanchâtre, puis je lèche mon doigt, curieux.

"Délicieux."


End file.
